Family Loyalties
by KindredFan
Summary: A young woman from the present day finds out a family secret from the past involving the ancient greek gods and a certain Legendary Hero and a famous Warrior Princess


Family Loyalties 

Written By: Lisa Hobbs Stevens

This a HTLJ -Xena:WP crossover with a touch of present day. The characters in this story belong to MCA Universal pictures and are not mine except for Brianna Harris she however is mine.

The Past 5000yrs ago ancient greece in a town of Cornith Many years following the birth of his son Hercules Zeus had once again been unfaithful to his wife Hera. Hera had found about it and in a sense took over the body of the mortal woman one night when Zeus was to come to her. When he did he soon discovered later that it was Hera he had been with instead of Aurora. Shortly after that Aurora soon found that she was child. Zeus came to her and told her that the child was not hers but his and Hera's and that the child would be born half god. Soon afterwards Aurora had given birth to Zeus and Hera's youngest daughter this child was like his son Hercules in respect that she was half god,half mortal. In strange twist of fate Aurora was killed by soliders from another village in what was a very brief war an uprising that Hercules,Ioulas,Jason were able to stop in the nick of time. Hera, Ares,Apollo, Discord watched as the events unfolded Hera saw her daughter crying and quickly came up with a plan to use the child to their advantage one day. Hera ordered Ares to bring the baby to Olympus, without Zeus knowing it. Once the child was there she was certain that the child could once again bond her and Zeus Ares brought the child to Olympus as his mother requested once there she began to do what she had planned. When Zeus arrived he saw Hera holding his daughter and began to the think Hera might actually have a guenine concern for this child, he was still cautious and he had every right to be Hera had tormented his son Hercules for years and never forgave him for choosing Alcmene to have his child. He wondered if Hera would do the same with his daughter once she was older, time would tell. 6 months went by and Hera was as attached to this liitle girl as she had been with her other childern. Brianna was the name she was given and Ares was the one who had helped Hera and Zeus come up with the name for her. The name he came up with had been a good choice and the reason for that was she was a bright for a half mortal,half god baby argo Brianna was the name that all the gods decided on and it stayed. One day while Hera was in throne room with Brianna the child had crawled into where the tapestry of time was woven above the Abyss of Tataurus Hera watched as Ares was trying to convince Xena that Dahok was dangerous and he was a threat to not only the mortals but also to the olympian gods it was then she realized that if there was going to be a battle this child was not safe on Olympus nor was she safe on earth with those mortals particularly those that were following this Dahok. She had very special plans for this child where Zeus was concerned and the only way to ensure that she would still be around to help her was to send her forward into the future. Hera called on Apollo to take the child into the future, Hera quickly put the baby in the basket and said her goodbyes "My Brianna you will remember all of us one day, there will come a time when you will seek out just who you are and when that day comes you will join forces with me and I will bring you home." Apollo took his half sister and disappeared vowing that he would always watch over her to make sure that one day she would return to help overthrow Zeus. Apollo left his sister on the doorstep of a couple in Southern Calfornia in the year of 1968. A note was attached to the basket telling them that the baby's name was Brianna. Present Day North America Southern California University of Los Angeles Archeology Dept Dr. Brianna Harris had had just finished her lecture on Greek Mythology and ancient civilizations she was considered to be one of the top experts on greek mythology it was a passion of hers ever since she was a child she knew all the legends of Zeus & Hera and the other gods and was convinced that these were not just myths but had no way of proving it although there was one report of a archeology find in greece that was an apprent temple that was found in a remote area that was very hard to get to. She had been asked to check it out and verify if it was an authentic greek temple devoted to the ancient gods. Brianna had anxiously accepted the offer to go to Greece and work on the project but under the terms that she was in complete control and that she worked alone at the site. That was they way she had worked in the past and that was they way she was going to continue to work. The greek government agreed to her terms and Brianna had a fax to a friend of hers in athens who had been working on another project there to see if he would meet her at the airport and get her necessary supplies that she would need. Brianna walked into her office just as her secertary was was leaving a message on her desk. "Oh Dr. Harris, I didn't realize you were back, This fax just came for you it's from your friend David Castor in Athens. I have your TWA Ticket for your flight tormorrow. We are sure going to miss you around here." Brianna smiled before replying " Thanks Sharon the feeling is quite mutual I assure you I'm just glad that the University gave me an indefinite leave of absence I have a feeling that this project is going to be a long drawn out affair and it's a challenge I'm looking forward too," Sharon left the office as Brianna started to gather the various things from office that she would need, about hour later she was in her car driving over to her parents house to say goodbye and to tell them not to worry. They had had dinner and talked for awhile before she had to say goodnight. She got into her car and drove towards her apartment but decided to take a drive along the beach to a remote spot where she liked to sit and think. Brianna felt that she was being watched but couldn't quite understand who or what was watching her She gazed into the sky and she began to have a memory of a womans voice and a great hall and a man on what appeared to be a throne; As quickly as the memory came it was gone just as quick. She knew she had to have answers about where she was from but never once asked her parents anything, the only thing they had ever said was that she was found on their doorstep in basket with a note that was written in ancient greek. They had someone translate the note and thus later adopted her without any problems. Brianna was beginning to feel that the very answers she was seeking was going to be found in Greece why she couldn't be certain but it was gut instinct that she had come to trust. She drove home and once there packed a her bags and got the boxes that she was taking with her ready to ship she had put sheet covers over everything execpt her bed and she would do that tomorrow morning before she left. Brianna took one look around then went to bed. Brianna woke up at 4:00am her flight was at 6:00am from LAX with several layovers before arriving in Athens that night or early morning. She was got up and took a shower and dressed then made sure that she had everything that she needed passport and all, after making sure that she had everything she made her bed then put a sheet over her bed. Brianna took one last look around then walked out and locked her apartment up before getting into the taxi that was waiting to take her to the airport. Brianna had stepped up to the desk of the TWA reperesentative shown her passport and got her bags and boxes cleared to board it wasn't long before she had boared the plane and was on her way. After several layovers she finally arrived in Athens it was 4pm Athens time when she stepped off the plane. Her friend David was there to meet her as she had requested "Brianna, you look great " he said as he gave her a hug. " Gee thanks David you don't look so bad yourself. Did you get everything that I requested ?"Brianna said as she hugged her old friend right back. David couldn't help but smile " But of course you know me Bri I have my talents." Brianna smiled as she replied " Yes you certainly do, now I understand where I am going is in a remote area that is very hard to get to. Do you know anything about it ?" David smiled " only that here is ancient city in that area where the people still believe in the greek gods the name of the city is called Cornith." When David mentioned Cornith Brianna had a vision of woman in black and a man in a multicolored robe with golden undertones The womans eyes where a clear opeque green almost like crystal and once again as quickly as the memory came it was gone. David noticed that Brianna got a far away look in her eyes when he mentioned Cornith " Hey Bri you with you me ?" he asked. Brianna looked at David then replied "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about something, so the town is called Cornith I think I'm going to enjoy this project." she smiled David dropped her at off at the outskirts of that rugged territory Brianna had a huge back pack within it contained several weeks supply of food and clothes as well as a tent and lanterns and torches. Since this area was not mapped she started to walk in the general direction of the where she was told the site was. It wasn't long before she came to a town there people were selling fruit and clothes and other things but it had a distinct type of money that was being used that she quickly reconized as dinars she surmised that she had indeed reached Cornith and by the looks of it nothing had changed in thousands of years. She stopped and asked where the temples to the gods were and people in town pointed her in the direction of what they said was Ares's temple the god of war. She heaeded off in the direction that was pointed it out to her. Once she arrived she setup camp and began to proceed to start her project. Brianna walked into the temple with a lantern and carried several torches. She noticed a pit that seemed to be sealed and walked over to it. She began to wipe of the writing on the top of the stone seal and read it allowed " This Abyss of Tartarus a was moved from Mount Olympus to this temple it is here where Kronos and the The Queen Of The Gods Hera are sealed for all time never to escape." As Brianna continued to read she sensed she wasn't alone. Apollo and Ares had both appeared but they had chosen not to let her see them just yet. Brianna had yet another memory; This time it was of a man with dark hair and a beard dressed in black leather and of another man with blond hair and dressed in a gold outfit, with the same woman dressed in black with those eyes that to her seemed to stare right into a person as if she was staring through you. Ares was the first to make his presence known to her by allowing Brianna to see him. "Welcome Home Brianna" was all he said. Then Apollo allowed her to see him.he didn't speak but simply watched her reaction. Brianna stunned that she had visitors replied "Who are you ? How do you know my name ?" Ares responed first "It hurts that you don't remember me,Brianna. I am Ares God of War and this is our brother Apollo they call him the shinning one." Brianna replied "You seriously want me to believe that you both are gods ? If you are gods how is it that I can see you ? and why did you say that he was our brother, I'm not a god." Apollo took the initative and spoke "We are gods Zeus is our father as he is yours and Hera is our mother. The memory is locked deep inside of you Brianna let it come." Ares was the next to speak "Well you're half god which gives you certain abilities you'll learn those in time." Brianna stood at the sealed pit and started to think then she suddenly remembered Hera and Zeus her head began to hurt and then she fainted With a flash of light Ares and Apollo had appeared in the Temple where Hera was waiting they had 'Brianna in tow who was unconscience after passing out when they had had made their presence known to her inside the ruins of Ares's temple in the future. Hera saw the daughter that she sent ahead in time laying there with her eyes shut and so still void of any type of movement even though she had not had any contact with Brianna the feelings that she had tried so hard to forget came racing back. Even though she had not given birth to Brianna she was in all actuallity her child. She was looking forward to questioning her about the path her life had taken in the future. Ares and Apollo both could tell that Hera had softened briefly when it came to their sister. Ares was looking forward to training her as was Apollo. .Ares also began to feel something else that he couldn't put into words he began to see Brianna as taking his place in his mothers affections and it was something that angered him to no end. Brianna was starting to awaken as Hera sat before her on the throne. Brianna stirred then awoke she was startled this was not the temple that she had just collapsed in just moments before she looked around and saw Ares and Apollo standing on both sides of what appeared to be a throne. Sitting on the throne was a woman dressed in black with the the clear greenish opeque color eyes that seemed to not only haunt her dreams but the memories that now seemed to be coming forth they were at the very least unstoppable. She felt as if she had a connection to this woman but was afraid to voice it, because to voice meant she would have to acknowledge that somehow she knew that this woman before her was indeed her mother. It was as if the missing part of herself had finally come face to face and it scared her to no end. Deep inside of her she knew just who and what this woman was. Hera looked at Brianna and smiled then spoke "Welcome home my beautiful Brianna" was all she said. Brianna looked at her then eyed Ares and Apollo before she spoke "Who are you ? How do you know my name ? Where am I ? What is the place ?" She asked. Hera and Ares eyed one another then Ares spoke "You know perfectly well who we are, but let me refresh your memory My name is Ares I'm the God Of War I'm your brother,at your service. This is Apollo" Ares and Hera watched Brianna's reaction closely. Brianna thought back to what she had learned then spoke " The God that the people call The Shinning One." Ares and Hera smiled as Ares spoke once again " very good, and I think you know who this woman is but let me introduce you. This is our Mother Brianna Hera The queen of the gods. Your mother." Brianna thought about it what Ares was telling her then spoke "That's impossible you're wrong" she yelled. Hera stood before her and put her hand on Brianna's and said " Search your heart my daughter you know what he says to be true." As Brianna is thinking about what Hera had just said her gut is telling her that yes she is her mother. Ares once again spoke "as to the question of where you are my little sister you're in greece but you're back in the time from which you originally belong." Brianna looked at him as if she was confused then spoke " Are you telling me that I'm back in the time when the centaurs existed ? " Apollo couldn't help but laugh "Oh yes Brianna they exist and you have finally come home." Ares then spoke again " This temple belongs to our mother." Hera watched Briannna's reaction carefully,she knew that Brianna was scared and confused and most likely try to escape. Hera had made sure that the only way in or out of the temple was by the way that the Gods moved to get around. Brianna eyed the temple and saw an opening to what appeared to be an exit, she quickly got to her feet and ran Ares witnessing this had expected that she would try something and he instantly appeared right in front of her then spoke "Are you leaving this family reunion so soon Brianna ? You just got here " he said smugly. " I just want to go back, I want to go home." Brianna cried. Ares looked her then spoke "You are home this is where you came from." he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Get out of my way Ares,just leave me alone." Brianna replied. Hera was watching as the two of them continued to argue."You know you are really starting to annoy me little sister" Ares said. " The feeling is quite mutal I can assure you Ares." Brianna stated. Hera continued to watch both of them closely they were still arguing Brianna was getting angry and so was Ares it amazed her just how alike the two of them really were. Then trouble erupted Brianna had managed to go to the entrance way into the throne room Ares had appeared infront of her and grabbed her by the arm. Brianna screamed " Let me go Ares , " Ares had drug her back into plain view of Hera and Apollo just as Brianna raised her leg and kicked Ares in the gut knocking him a good 3 or 4 feet back, this stunned Ares as well as Hera and Apollo. Brianna stood there then challenged Ares to retaliate "Well come on ! Mr. Big, Bad God Of War" When Ares regained his balance he was angry, and before Hera could stop him he had shot a power bolt directly at Brianna hitting her and knocking her down clear across the room. Hera who had been watching had stayed out of it until now decided to firmly speak "Ares, that's Enough out of you !" Ares stopped as Hera then spoke again "Brianna here is our main concern she's scared, confused she needs to learn what means to be one of us." Brianna looked Hera as she spoke, " I'm not anything like any of you. if what you say is true you all are God's, I'm a mortal." She stated. Ares eyed Hera and Apollo then proceeded to speak. " You know I hate to burst your bubble,baby sister but you are very much like us whether you admit to yourself or not it's true." He said. "You're lying, that's impossible."Brianna yelled as she she began to cry. Then she ran off towards the indoor garden within Hera's temple

Brianna stood there looking around at the many plants and flowers she sat down on a bench that was beside a small pond and looked at her reflection in the water as she sat there thinking another memory came to her. This time it was one of her with Ares as he was taking care of her while Hera and Zeus were arguing once again about Hercules. When she opened her eyes Hera was standing beside her. "You look like you were deep in thought, I hope I'm not distrubing you. Brianna, I know you're scared and I also know that you are confused but trust me no one and I mean no one is going to hurt you." Hera looked deep into Brianna's eyes as if comforting her. Brianna looked at Hera then replied "You weren't distrubing me,I was just remembering something from when I was a baby." Hera smiled as she realized that she must have been remebering something about Ares. Brianna, inside you will find approiate clothing, I think you should go and put them on remember you are not in the 20th centuary anymore but back in your own time." Brianna not wanting to anger this almighty queen of the gods nodded her head " I suppose you are right, I'm sorry I do not mean to show any disrespect towards you after all you did save my life. I have a question ?" Hera looked at her and replied " My beautiful Brianna, I know you are confused and that you have many questions do not be afraid to ask me or any of the others gods." Brianna looked around the garden then at Hera," I'm not sure what to call you ? she said timidly. Ares who had been there the whole time appeared "well that's easy to answer she is our mother Brianna so why don't you just call her mom" Brianna seemed startled at first then looked at Ares."Ares, the God Of War, you know everything I've ever read about you does not give you the credit that you rightfully deserve." Brianna looked at Hera then got up " I'll go change Hera I mean mom " Hera looked at Ares then nodded. Ares looked at Brianna not only was he jealous of her but he began to see see his sister in a new light she had fire,spunk and most of all courage many of the very qualities that his daughter Xena possessed, Brianna did as well and that excited him. Ares felt that he may be able to use his little sister for his own personal gain. Ares walked up to her and said "Brianna,there is no need to walk let me show you how gods get around" In a flash they disappeared. When they reappeared Brianna was shocked and amazed by the whole experience. "Wow, I wish I could that ." Brianna stated. Ares noticing this smiled as he spoke " Maybe someday real soon I'll teach you how. Inside you will find approiate clothing that our sister Discord left for you, I believe you will find them suitable." Brianna not knowing what to say nodded her head and then finally found her voice "Ares,about before I'm sorry please forgive me." Ares touched Brianna on her face and replied "Ah little sister you have absolutely no fear of me I'm impressed, so I forgive you for now." Then laughed as he disappeared in a flash of light. Brianna looked at the outfit Discord had left for her it was an outfit that consisted of a black leather mini skirt with black boots and white satin top with black on the collar and sleeves. She shurgged then proceeded to put it on. When she got dressed she walked to the throne room inside the temple as she got closer she could hear the voices of Hera,Ares and Apollo they were talking as they each were eating some kind of strange food that she had never seen before. Hera was the first to notice Brianna. Brianna looked at them and spoke " I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I'll come back" Brianna watched nervously as the three gods ate, she was cautious yet curious about them at the same time she was turned to leave. Hera could see the uneasiness as well as the pain and confusion in the eyes of this child she wanted so much to fit in but was unsure of just where it was she belonged Brianna stood there for another moment she wanted to speak to them but did not know what to say she gazed at Ares standing beside both Hera and Apollo she hated to admit this to herself but her brother Ares fascinated her. He was the great God of War she had been right when she had told him that the myths and legends she had read about him in the 20th centuary did not do him the justice that he truly deserved. Hera could tell that Brianna wanted to ask questions but was afraid. " Ah Brianna you are not intruding please come join us. There is nothing for you to fear from any of us." Brianna tenatively walked toward the great throne where Hera, Ares and Apollo stood. A part of her was curious but still very unsure of them as well as herself. She joined them at Hera's throne. One by one the three of them took a dab of what appeared to be a rock crystal type of food as they each consumed it Apollo then spoke to Brianna."you're curious aren't you ?" he said plainly. Brianna not knowing what to say nodded her head to reply Hera seeing that Brianna was hungry and started to reach for it put her hand on Brianna's to stop her "Brianna no I realize your hungry but trust me ambrosia is something you must not eat. at least not yet you are not a full god yet" Brianna then remembered reading what ambrosia was then spoke. "Food of the gods, only gods are allowed to eat it, I'm sorry forgive my ignorance I had no idea that is what that was. Hera looked at her then replied " you're half god,my daughter you've just learned this on the alter is some fruit go on enjoy "Ares looked at Hera then spoke "Well Brianna you don't have the stamina of a god yet but that is going to soon change because school is in session. little sister" Brianna looked at Hera and spoke "What does he mean school is in session, what's he talking about ?" Hera smiled and put her arms aound her as she spoke "Ares will guide you and teach you everything you need to know." as she said that she nodded to Ares. "Don't interfer mother is all I'm asking out of you,but by the time I'm finished with her she will have come around to our way of thinking and will be begging us for her deliverence." Ares stated Ares looked at Brianna then spoke "you know the first thing that has to go is your mortal heart." Ares grabbed her and in flash they were gone.

Almost instantly they had appeared on a hillside above the town of Cornith Ares began to speak as Brianna looked down on the village " They really look insignifigant from up here don't they ?" He asked her. Brianna turned and faced Ares "Ares you are the only one who really looks insignificant to me, not those people, why have you brought me here ?" "Because, it is here little sister where you will learn just how stupid, incompetent and insignificant these mortals really are." Brianna turned to face Ares and replied " Ares I am a mortal, do I really look stupid or incompetent to you ?" Ares walked up to her and brushed the his fingers to the side of her face and spoke "You are different Brianna you're half god. You are neither stupid nor incompetent, a word of advice little sister never ever compare yourself to a mortal because that is something that you will never be." Brianna continued to watch as the townspeople went on with their everyday affairs, Ares who was watching his sister very closely spoke up " Lesson number one come watch how easily they can be swayed to turn against one another" as he said that the two of them disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared on the outskirts of town. Ares looked at Brianna and laughed "What's the matter little sister ?" Brianna looked at Ares with confusion and contempt as she spoke "I'm really not in the mood for your games Ares ? Whatever you're going to do just do it and get it over with." Ares grabbed Brianna and spoke "Never presume to give me orders Brianna, I am the teacher and you are the studnet as such you will do as I say." "Ares, I'm not a child, I'm an adult capable of making my own decisions I will never follow your orders." Brianna replied in a forceful tone. Ares looked her and smiled then replied "In the 20th century yes you were an adult, but here you are still very much a child in the eyes of many of the gods and as your brother it is my responsiblity to not only keep you out of harms way but to teach you what it means to be a god and how to act like one as well. You will also learn to live up to what is expected out you. So get ready to rumble you want to deal with these pathetic, boresome mortals go ahead but first let me show just how stupid they can be." With that being said they came into Cornith. Brianna stopped in front of a merchant to look at some of the friut he was selling and it was here that trouble erupted. Two men came staggering out of the local tavern drunk from drinking to much grog when they saw Brianna they both immediately began to grab her to try and have their way with her. It dawned on her that Ares was no longer with her. She managed to get away from the men who started fighting in the center of town. Ares then reappeared "See what I mean if they were truly as smart as you claim mortals are then they would have reconized the fact that you were not dressed like peasant and therefore would have left you alone." Brianna looked him with contempt and replied "You set that up, Ares they were drunk nothing more nothing less. You will never convince me any different, besides if worse came to worse I can defend myself against people like that and believe me big brother I have fought scum far worse then a pair of druken soldiers." Brianna began to walk away from Ares when he grabbed her from behind and held her as the two of them disappeared in a flash of light. A short time later the two of them appeared in a temple somewhere in the middle of Greece. Brianna was the first to speak "Where are we ?" she said with a hint confusion. Ares smiled as he walked toward the throne "One of my many temples throughout Greece. This will be where your real training begins Brianna you can think of this as stepping stone to the life that you were orginally destined to have on Olympus if Dahak had not tried to take on the Gods. Make yourself comfortable little sister because until you learn how to act this will serve as your home, you can think of me as not only your big brother but your teacher someone to guide you a mentor if you will." Brianna looked around but knew there was no place for her to run to. Ares had her, he was a god a powerful one at that, she began to realize that as much as she had hoped to be able to return to the 20th century that would probably never happen. The rest of the gods would never allow it. Ares watched as the emotions played on the face of his sister. The reality of the truth had came crashing in on her that was a blow that Ares saw quite vividly. Brianna walked to one of the windows of the temple and looked out, as she did that she spoke. "I'm no match for you Ares, I admit defeat, I will do as you say but I have one thing to ask of you ?" Ares smiled and then replied "What ?" Brianna continued to stare out the window to hide the tears that were flowing "don't take my mortal heart Ares it's the only thing I have left of the time I left behind." Ares noticed his sister crying and spoke "Brianna, I am Ares God Of War, your brother the memories of your life in the 20th century will always be with you that I promise you. Mortals mean nothing to us, they are insignificant really. You my dear will learn that in time. For now through that corrider is a room you may go there and rest, you have much to think about." Brianna wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head then walked towards the room but not before Ares spoke again " Brianna, if I were you I wouldn't waste my time thinking about that pathetic mortal you cared about. Even if you could have been together I would have just had to kill him. Being with a mortal is something that is not an option for you it 's been tried twice by another half god, half mortal and each time the result was the same." Ares was sure that Brianna got the message as she continued down the corridor to her room. Brianna soon came to the realization that time, had no meaning in the world of the God's. Had she been here minutes , days , months perhaps; there was no real way of knowing. There had to be someway out of here she thought to herself , It was becoming suffocating. 'Ares , I know you can hear me.. Show yourself !' A bright haze of red hot flames appeared before her , and from it materialized Ares. Brianna stepped back a pace at first , then clapped her hands lethargically . ' That's quite an entrance, big brother. I'm sure it impresses the girls right; Well not this one... I'm going stircrazy staring at these walls!' Swaggering around in front of her Ares paused, then turned to speak to her; there was now quite a serious demeanour to his face. 'If we are to live , to survive, we must learn lest we stagnate , don't you agree? Are you willing to learn Brianna ?' . "Like I have a choice right !" Brianna answered. Another place , another time ,noway of return to the 20th Century that she knew of as yet. Brianna knew that her choices were that of limited and none , so she would just have to make the best of what she had at hand. At this point all her thoughts were focused on doing what she had to; anything just to be outside, breathing fresh air. Instantly Brianna disappeared from where she had stood and reappeared outside Ares temple. She swayed a little , then regained her footing, 'Woah '. Ares appeared beside her. All that latent potential he grinned to himself , not even Hera would be bargaining on that , which would work to his advantage.

'Xena how many times do we have to have this conversation huh... I don't like horses!'. Argo shifted slightly forward jerking Gabrielle backwards in the saddle. ' With the exception of you of course Argo...', Gabrielle laughed nervously. 'I mean if it absolutely essential for me to get on a horse, well yeah I can do it then, but given the choice I'd prefer keeping these two feet of mine planted firmly on the ground thankyou very much.' Xena grinned and turned to talk over her shoulder , 'Unlike the rest of you which is forever in the clouds right'. Gabrielle smiled and mused ,yeah well maybe that was true enough I suppose. 'So why are we in a such an all fired rush Huh?' Gabrielle clutched Xena's waist as they moved off from the watering hole. Xena urged Argo into a trot. Stocking up with supplies at the last village , Gabrielle had half hoped that they would stay for a few days. They hadn't been anywhere near what past as civilization for almost a week , and well Xena wasn't the greatest conversationalist that ever was; that was a given. Xena had gone to the livery to have Argo reshod, Gabrielle had spent a couple of dinars buying some blank scrolls, a new quill and some meat ,bread and fruit for their lunch; as usual she was starving. She sat on a bench facing the village square, and watched as the villagers went about their daily routines. Gabrielle felt a pang of homesickness , Lila would no doubt be doing much the same thing in Potidæa , but the thought was quickly followed by another, of how boring and humdrum the life would be. The same routine day after day after day. That is what had made her so eager to leave in the first place; she wanted to experience the world and what it had to offer, and she couldn't do that from that little village. A man on horseback galloped into town and straight to the livery were he alighted from his horse, and strode straight towards Xena. The conversation looked animated at least on the part of the young man, Xena stood with hands on hips conversing then extended her hand in a gesture of thanks towards the man. She then paid the blacksmith and mounted Argo. Gabrielle jumped to her feet, 'What the..' Xena motioned to Gabrielle to join her, she grabbed her things and hurriedly made her way through the square. Xena lent down and proffered an arm to Gabrielle to mount the horse, Gabrielle was a bit hesitant , but knew that xena must have a reason, flung herself upwards and onto Argo's back. 'No time , we have to get to Corinth as soon as possible' Xena nudged Argo with the heel of her boot; Argo broke into a gallop; faltering slightly adjusting to the extra weight of an extra rider. 'Hercules has sent word that he need's our help at once'. Laughter filled the air as Ares sat back deeply on his throne, 'Well if that doesn't bring Xena and her irritating blonde nothing will!' Ares had put his plan into effect, after teaching Brianna the way's of the God's she was now ready for her final test. He was still unsure of her alliance with the gods; and this would prove it one way or another. Brianna had learnt rapidly , yes she was quite the prodigy Hera had been hoping for , and then some; which Ares had kept to himself. She was a God even if only a half-God now, that, no one could deny, not even Brianna herself. But Ares had learnt from past judgement's, that there was an element of deception and surpise in all, even the God's themselves. Xena his own daughter had turned from him with the help of his half god brother Hercules to right the injustices that she had wrought on the world through his influence over her. That mistake he would not make a second time. The half-mortal influence upon Brianna could still be her undoing. He knew that Brianna trusted mortals completely after having been raised by them in the 20th century, how many times did he try to tell Hera that sending his little sister to the future to live among mortals was a mistake,that eventually Brianna would ultimately end up paying the price emotionally and possibly physically for this critical mistake made by both Zeus and Hera. Ares throught about it and came to the conculsion that in order to ensure her hatred of mortals and to solidify her alliegence to not only himself and Hera but to the others gods as well, he was going to have to arrange it where a mortal would betray his little sisters trust and faith in the pathetic fools and she would eventually plead for full godhood. Brianna entered the room in a fluent flow of material, she was adorned in the most skyblue gown ever to grace a god or mortal. It hung from her shoulders in perfect symmetry, her hair was held back with and ornate comb made of paua shell, which caught and reflected a rainbow of light loose ringlets not caught up in the comb, rested upon her neck. She was hardly recognisable as the woman that Apollo and himself had retrieved from the future Corinth. Brianna approached Ares and spoke "I hope this meets with your approval big brother ?" Ares stepped down from his throne and stood face to face with her "Ah little sister you are beginning to meet my approval with each passing day, you've done well " Ares stroked Brianna's arm and then spoke again "Yes I do good work." Brianna looked at her brother and spoke " I'm glad you're pleased. Any chance of me getting out of the temple today ?" Ares smiled and then spoke "Perhaps Brianna if I'm feeling generous enough and you prove yourself worthy." Having said that Ares laughed then disappeared leaving Brianna alone once again. Brianna then spoke knowing full well that Ares could hear her "What's that supposed to mean ? I've done everything you've asked of me so far. When do I get a reprieve big brother ?" she yelled. Ares reappeared "When you prove to me that you no longer care for mortals, is when I will grant you a reprieve little sister." Ares replied saracastically. Brianna turned away from her brother and spoke "Ares, all I want is to see other people other gods if you will, all I ever see is you as much as I enjoy the company that you give me dear brother I'm lonely, I feel so isolated like none of the other gods want to have anything to do with me. I keep asking myself where do I fit in ? Am I ever going to ? Brianna began to sob. I have to admit I've enjoyed learning what I can do it's so different then how I lived before and for that I thank you But Ares I'm so confused. I'm asking you to help me, please ? She pleaded. Ares looked her then thought about his plan everything was working just as he was expecting. Ares then spoke "Oh little sister I am helping you. Perhaps your right maybe seeing other gods and our day to day routines and how we deal with mortals would most defintely help you, Brianna you have done exceptionally well I think a trip to Olympus would be just the thing for you I'll be back I think a meeting with the other gods is in order. You may leave the temple for a little while to get some fresh air but a word of caution if you go into the village be very carefull you will be completely on your own if you run into trouble I won't be there to protect you; If they find out that you are the daughter of Zeus and Hera it could get very tricky" Brianna looked at her brother and replied "What do you mean by tricky ? Why would the villagers want to hurt me? Because I'm the daughter of two Olympian Gods that hardly makes sense." Ares looked at Brianna and smiled as he spoke "Brianna the truth is mortals resent us they will deny it of course but it's true. They bring us occassional baskets of fruit or other offerings to stay on our good side but it's a fact a realization that you will eventually come to on your own espescially if those villiagers find out who you are. I'll be back, I expect you to be here when I return." having said that Ares disappeared in bright flash of light. Brianna thought about what Ares had said and decided to take advantage of his absence to get some fresh air. Brianna left the temple and walked outside she was happy just to be breathing fresh air, she began to walk along a path that looked to her like a trail to the nearby village. When Brianna arrived at this simple village she saw various merchants on street with stands setup selling trinkets, swords, fruit, grains,etc. She continued to walk looking at the various stands it then dawned on her that Ares would be returning soon and she should return to the temple, she decided to head back it was on the way that she noticed that someone was behind her. Brianna turned around and noticed that the person was a solider. She was alone and virtualy defenseless Ares was not here to help her, Brianna prepared to fight this solder. The solider advanced he grabbed at Brianna and she fought him off but that only angered him. It wasn't long that solider was able to over power her, Brianna laid on the ground trembling as the solider violated her. She was beaten,bloody and scared. Brianna had no idea how long she laid there alone after the solider had gone. She then remembered Ares and knew she had to get to the safety of his temple. She kept asking herself why mortals were like this, how could creatures like that be so cruel. Brianna finally made back to the temple and thankfully Ares was not there. She went inside and headed directly to her room it was there she broke down and cried. Her trust in mortals had been broken and now she was trying to figure out what to do next. Her thoughts were interupted when Ares appeared. "I've got everything arranged mom and dad and the other gods are expecting us, shall we go ?" Brianna who had been facing the window looking out so that Ares would not see did not answer. Ares noticed that Brianna was way to quiet and something seemed wrong. "What is it little sister ?" It was then Brianna turned around she was bloody and bruised the site made Ares extremely angry "Who did this to you , What happened ?" Brianna looked at her brother and began to cry "It was a mortal solider Ares he attacked me from behind at first I managed to fight him off but it only made him madder I continued to fight but it didn't matter the more I fought the rougher and more brutal he was." Brianna continued to sob and Ares began to fully understand the depth of the crime that this mortal had perpertrated against his young sister, He knew that that if he was angry the other gods would be as well. Brianna continued to cry as Ares began to heal her wounds, She had been betrayed in the worst possible the way. She had lived among mortals for most of her life, now suddenly she was back with the gods who were her family she kept asking herself why had this happened but she had no answers she only felt fear. Brianna's thoughts were interupted when Ares started to leave her sight. "Ares, don't leave me, Please ?" Ares looked at Brianna and spoke "I'm not leaving you but I am taking you back with me to Mt. Olympus, you will be safe from mortals there." Holding Brianna they disppeared in a flash of light, almost instantly they were on the highway to Olympus. Brianna looked at the stars whizzing by them but she showed no emotion. Ares watched her closely she was afraid and he knew that. Brianna had not uttered a word since they left his temple it was as if his little sister was paralyzed with fear and anger.

Once they arrived on Olympus Ares left Brianna in his chamber, he was angry at both Zeus and Hera for sending her ahead in time to live among mortals. He knew long ago that it was a mistake, and this attack on Brianna had proved him right. He walked into the throne room of the great hall, Hera spoke first "Ares, where is your sister ? You said you were bringing her for a visit." Ares looked at the king and queen and spoke, " Oh she's here but she's not in any shape to see anyone mother." Ares spat vehemently. Zeus then spoke up "Where is she ? What has happened ? " Ares approached his father and mother "she's here in my chamber,dad. Mom, she was attacked shortly before I got back to my temple, apparently she had gone to the villiage nearby, I warned her about going alone, but she went anyway. She was on her way back when a soldier attacked her, she fought him, but the more she fought the more he beat her, this mortal raped her. I told you both long ago that sending her ahead in time to live among mortals was a mistake and it took this to prove me right." Ares then disappeared in a flash of light. Hera and Zeus looked at one another silence between them, each keeping their thoughts to themselves. Then all at once Hera spoke "This your fault, if you would have l listened to Ares before none of this would have happened." Zeus began to argue back "My fault ? It was your idea to bring her back from the future. She was safe there." Hera yelled back "Safe is that what you call sending her to live among mortals, teaching her to believe that she was their equal and that all mortals were kind creatures. It was wrong and you knew it." Zeus began to yell back "You're blaming me for a decision that we both made. Oh, that's rich Hera. Why don't you try sharing your part of the blame this time." Hera disappeared in a flash before Zeus could say anymore. Her thoughts were turbulent this was her daughter who had been attacked. Zeus as usual paid it no mind his only concern was his precious son Hercules who had always been Zeus' favorite child. Hercules hadn't spoke to his father in years as much as she hated her stepson she understood his contempt for his father, something she was sure Hercules never was able to understand himself. Brianna was her main concern now. Yes Ares had been teaching her but she was still a half god and now she was back where she belonged. Hera wanted this mortal dead for perpatrating such a violent crime against her own daughter, she knew her son Ares felt the same way. Brianna sat in Ares' chamber was unaware when Hera had appeared. Hera approached her daughter who sat impassively on the chair. Ares walked in and spoke "She hasn't uttered a word since we left my temple mother. I can promise you when I find that solider he's a dead man." Hera looked at Brianna then back to Ares and spoke "No, Ares. Brianna must kill her attacker if she is to be free of this and it's something that you and I are going to have to convince her to do when she is ready. I have a plan but first we have to gain her trust and then her loyalty will follow." Ares and Hera discussed what needed to be done as Brianna sat un moving, she stared blankly into space unware of her mothers presence it was only when Zeus appeared that she was startled. Ares spoke as Zeus walked toward the daughter he hadn't seen since her age of 6 months. "Dad, this really isn't a good time for you to see her, she's used to me." Ares said as he went to calm his young sister down. Once he was sure she was settled, he joined Hera and Zeus. Hera had been talking with Zeus when Ares approached. "Is she alright ?" Hera asked. Ares looked at his parents and shook his head "No, Mother she's not alright. She's scared and confused. The only way she is going to be free of this is to do what you suggested and that is she is going to have to kill the mortal responsible, convincing her to do that is not going to be an easy task." Zeus peaked around Ares to see his daughter and this one time he had been in agreement with his oldest son and his wife." While Zeus and Ares were talking Hera went to check on her daughter. She grabbed a brush and began to brush Brianna's beautiful black hair. "My you've gotten more beautiful since I last saw you. Brianna you are safe now, no one I mean no one under any circumstances is going to harm you" Hera spoke soothingly. Somewhere in the fog of her thoughts she heard Hera and touched her mothers hand then spoke "Mother, help me please ?" she cried. Ares and Zeus looked up as Brianna spoke to her mother. Hera looked at Brianna then over to Ares and Zeus and motioned for them to leave, for the first time Brianna was aware of her surroundings. This was not Ares' temple, she looked at Hera and spoke "Mother, where am I ?" Hera smiled at her then spoke "You are in Ares' chamber here on Mt. Olympus, you're home Brianna and you are safe." Brianna looked at her mother the replied "I thought only gods were allowed on Olympus ?" Hera lifted Brianna chin with her hand and faced her "Ares brought you here, after you were attacked, it was the right thing for him to do." Brianna looked at Hera once again with sadness "I guess I'm not the protege that you and Ares were expecting me to be huh ? Mother, I've lived among mortals most of my life. I've even read of stories about these kind of attacks, how can they be so cruel ? I don't understand, please help me mother ?" Hera once again looked at her daughter and spoke "Brianna, you were doing so well under your brothers guidence and I know that you will continue to well. What happened to you was horrible, your father and I are angry about it. I know you will overcome this fear that you are feeling now, but you have to let us help you." Brianna stared at Hera then spoke softly "Mother, please help me, I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you." Hera smiled as she gathered Brianna in her arms to hold her as the young woman cried. Ares appeared a short time later, he noticed that Brianna seemed much more alert. "Feeling better ?" he asked. Brianna got up from where she had been sitting and approached her brother. "A little, I still feel like everything is gone, like this has changed me in some way. That probably sounds kind of stupid coming from me doesn't it ?" she said calmly. Ares thought carefully before he spoke "No, that's not stupid Brianna it's how you feel." Brianna then looked at Ares again and spoke "Ares, you were right about mortals, If I had just listened to you this wouldn't have happened." Ares walked towards is sister and spoke "Brianna, if you want to be free of this then punish your attacker, he's only a mortal, it's within your power to make him suffer for what he has done to you." Brianna looked at her bother as she spoke "How can I punish him Ares ? I'm not a full god like you are. What would you have me do ? " Ares stared at Brianna then spoke up "No Brianna you're not a full god but you could be if you would just talk to mom and dad." Brianna shook her head the spoke "Do you really believe that they would grant me full godhood just so I could kill my attacker ? Ares I seriously doubt that they would besides I don't deserve it anyway." Ares looked at his sister squarely in the face and replied "Brianna, you deserve it. I wouldn't be so quick to judge mom and dad on this issue if I were you little sister, you never know they just may surprise you." Brianna looked at Ares and spoke calmy "Ares, what do you mean ?" Ares turned to leave but before he disappeared he replied "I think you know little sister, you think about what I've said ok ? I'l be back soon. Ares disppeared in a bright flash leaving Brianna alone to think things through. Brianna began to think about everything that had happened, as she thought about things the more she began to feel that Ares had indeed been right and she began to see her brother in a whole new light he was her ally not her adversery and if she asked for his help, Brianna was sure he would give it. Her thoughts were interupted when Hera appeared. Brianna turned to speak "Mother, how long have you been watching me ?" Hera smiled at Brianna and replied "Long enough. Tell me my dear, what is troubling you ?" Brianna walked toward Hera and let out a long sigh as she began to tell her mother about her talk with Ares. Hera listened to her daughter but could already feel that Brianna was starting to solidify her loyalty to Ares and at the same time was bonding with her they way a child should bond with ones parents. Hera turned her attention back on her daughter and spoke "Brianna , listen to me Ares is right if you want to be free of this fear that you have of those pathetic creatures and take your life back, then all you have to do is ask for our help and we will give it to you." Brianna sighed then spoke softly "Mother, I want my life back I'm asking for your help please?" Hera looked at Brianna then turned to see that Ares had appeared. Hera turned her attention back on her daughter "Brianna, you're my daughter and the best way I know to help you is to give you the power to punish your attacker." Hera and Ares locked eyes in understanding as Ares began to speak "Brianna, here is your chance take it." Brianna nodded her head yes and suddenly she felt as if she was immersed in warm glowing heat then instantly released. Brianna felt as if something inside of her had changed in a dramatic way but she couldn't put it into terms, her thoughts were interupted when she noticed that Ares was staring at her "Ares, What is it ?" she asked. Ares said nothing but motioned for her to look at herself, it was then Brianna noticed that the clothes she had on were different in texture and look. It dawned on her that she was now a full god an Ares' equal. Hera saw the reaction of her daughter and replied "No more half god, half mortal Brianna you are a god now full and complete" Ares then spoke up "Now little sister, you have the power to make this mortal suffer any way you see fit and if you want to prove yourself to be a real god that is exactly what you are going to have to do. Naturally I'll be there to help you in any way that I can untill you fully understand how to use your powers." Brianna looked at Ares and responded, "Why doesn't that surprise me big brother ? Unless, you don't think I can handle this myself ? Ares walked over to her and responded "Brianna, it's not you that I am concerned about; This is only one mortal, something you should not have any problem handling but if our brother Hercules and his pal Iolaus interfer it could get complicated and believe me Hercules is such a do-gooder, a protector of these pathetic mortals that he will try to stop you from doing the right thing." Brianna looked at her brother then replied "Ares, surely Hercules would understand he's half god himself, right?" Ares and Brianna stared at one another then he spoke "Brianna, listen to me Hercules is and always has been a fool when it comes to these pathetic creatures he cares more for his beloved mortals then he does is own family. A prime example would be his contempt for his own father Zeus and his hatred of our mother, never forget that little sister." Hera looked at Ares and nodded her head as if she were saying keep up the good work then disappeared.

Ares then spoke to Brianna again "I think I may have a solution to our problem, and if it's done right Hercules will be to shocked to interfer." He laughed. Brianna looked at Ares with a look of confusion and then asked "Ares, what are you up to ?" she said suspiciously. Ares turned around and spoke "Oh not much little sister just setting a plan into motion, have you ever heard of the expression of killing two birds with one stone ?" Brianna looked her brother suspiciously and replied "Yes, I have" Ares then laughed again and replied "Let's just say by the time you finally get to deliver your justice to this solider who defied me by attacking you Hercules will be to stunned to interfer after the shock of this news that our father kept from him." Brianna looked deep into Ares' eyes then asked "What news ?" Ares then responded "The news about you, little sister. You see Hercules is and always has been fathers favorite, he is the apple of our father's all seeing eye, so he allows Hercules to interfer most of the time and if we retaliate against his most favorite son then usually it's us who are punished, but this time the shoe is on the other foot." Brianna looked at her brother and asked "How so ?" Ares smiled then spoke "because not even Zeus will tolerate Hercules' interference in this matter and our dear brother doesn't know that yet." Ares laughed again then spoke "Shall we go to my temple ? I think it's time we put this plan into motion." Brianna nodded her head and then the two of then disappeared in bright flash of light. It wasn't long after Ares and Brianna left Olympus that they reappeared at her brother's temple near where the solider had first attacked her. Ares had sent word for his best army to meet them at the temple. General Minos and his army had just arrived, Ares went to speak to Minos . "General Minos, Thank you so much for joining us, I hope we didn't take you or your army way from anything to pressing." The general looked at the great God Of War and replied "My Lord, Ares we live only to serve you. What is it you wish us to do for you ?" Ares looked at the general and motioned for Brianna to join them.as he begin to speak "I need you and your army to find a solider for me, this solider has angered not only me but the rest of the gods, CaptainAgenor has defied me for the last time General Minos. You and your army are the best that I have right now." General Minos looked at the woman with Ares and replied "Captain Agenor a worthy opponent, my lord. What do wish us to do once we find him ?" Ares looked at his sister then over to the General and replied "Bring him to this temple, and General Minos the gods want him alive, he must answer for him crimes." Minos turned to the God Of War and replied "As you wish my lord." Ares then turned to Brianna and spoke "Let the games begin little sister, you will soon discover there is an art to torturing these pathetic mortals. Brianna looked at Ares and replied "Oh really, big brother do tell ?" Ares smiled smugly and replied "Paitence, Brianna you'll get your shot at Agenor I promise but first you need to watch a master in action." Ares turned around around to see that General Minos was still waiting to be excused. "You may go, General." Ares said as he turned to face his sister once again. General Minos left the temple and gathered his troops around and began to explain Ares' orders reguarding Captain Agenor. They soon left to begin tracking him, It was not long that they came to a nearby village and began asking questions, they soon found a witness who pointed the direction in which Agenor had went. Sometime later one of Minos' men had spotted Agenor near a set of caves it wasn't long before General Minos and his army had the area completely surrounded, and after a long day of games they finally captured him. General Minos approached Agenor and spoke "Captain Agenor, I'm General Minos. You have been ordered to return with us to the temple of Ares God of War. The great Ares wishes to see you." Agenor showed fear for the first time in his life and Minos saw it plainly and spoke again, "Agenor, I don't know what you have done to anger not only The God Of War but all the other Olympian Gods. I can tell you this much if Ares wanted you dead Agenor he wouldn't have sent us after you and he would have killed you out right, so I'm sure that whatever Ares has planned it fits whatever crime you committed against all the gods. I don't envy your position at all." having had his say Gerneral Minos went to speak to his messenger to inform Ares that they had captured the solider in question and they would be back to his temple by nightfall. The messenger left promptly and Agenor began to actually fear that Ares might actually want him dead. It was nightfall when Minos and his army arrived back to the Temple Of Ares with their prisnor in tow. Ares was sitting on his throne when Minos brought Agenor before him. General Minos spoke "My Lord, Ares I bring before you Captain Agenor alive just as you ordered." Ares stepped down from his throne and spoke "Nicely done general, you and your army will be greatly rewarded at a later date. You and your army may leave." General Minos looked at the God and and replied "As you wish great Ares." having said that Minos took one last look at Agenor, then left the temple to gather his men. Once his men were assembled they left. Ares stared at Agenor with contempt then spoke "Tell me Agenor, do you have any idea why I ordered you to be brought here alive ?" Agenor gulped then spoke "General Minos said that I had done something to anger you and the other gods. I have always lived to serve you my lord, but I can't think of anything that I have done to anger you and the other gods." Ares was angry but if his plan was going to succeed he needed to get control of it and within seconds he had brought it under control once again and began to speak "Agenor do you recall a woman whom you attacked very near my temple ?" Agenor began to smile and responded "Oh yes, she was a feisty one but I quickly fixed that. I can still remember the fear in her eyes." Ares turned to him and then brutely backhanded him sending Agenor flying clear across the room. Looking at Agenor struggling to get up Ares spoke "You, pathetic fool the woman you attacked was my little sister, who at the time was half mortal." Agenor picked himself up off the floor and faced the meancing God Of War, who at this point was seething with anger. "My Lord, if you are going to kill me then do it and get it over with." Ares could tell that Agenor was afraid so he spoke in calm tone "I'm not going to kill you as much as I would like to at this particular moment. I can't, that special privlege has been given to my little sister, who I know for certain will take full advantage of it since it was given to her by our parents. I wish you luck Agenor, you're going to need it." Ares turned then fired a power bolt directly towards the solider who had attacked Brianna then disappeared in bright flash of light. Agenor jumped out of the line of fire to dodge whatever that was the god had shot from his hand. He then noticed that Ares had disappeared, the solider looked around then decided to make a run for it, within a matter of minutes he was out of the temple heading for the woods. Ares and Brianna reappeared inside the temple. Ares looked at Brianna and spoke "See, how simple that was ? " Brianna looked at Ares and replied "That was a nice technique big brother he was really squirming, but I think I'll try the more direct approach." Ares grabbed Brianna then spoke "Young Gods, you all are always in such a rush, Paitence Brianna you'll get your chance. Let Agenor think that he is safe, then attack him. Trust me little sister he won't be to hard to find and once you do he's all yours guarenteed." Ares laughed as Brianna looked on. It was nightfall when Xena and Gabrielle reached Attica it was a small village and the nearest temple to any of the Gods was several meters down the road on the outskirts of town. Xena knew this village well enough to know that the temple was dedicated to Ares God Of War her former mentor. Gabrielle looked around and spoke "Xena, are we staying here for the night or do you think we should continue on to meet Hercules ?" Xena turned to face her friend "No, we are going to stop for supplies then well make camp for the night in the woods away from this village." Gabrielle could tell that Xena was uneasy about something decided to ask the warrior princess what was troubling her. "Xena, what is it about this village that bothers you so ? " Xena turned to her friend and spoke "Gabrielle, what bothers me is not the village but the temple ahead it belongs to Ares and it's been my experience that when Hercules and I get together Ares is usually involved in some way." They walked on through the village leading Argo and stopping at various merchants picking up supplies. It wasn't long before they had everything they needed, they quickly left the village while all the while Ares' nephew Strife kept a watchfull eye on them as they disappeared down the road. Strife then disappeared from the village only to reappear inside Ares' temple. Ares was sitting on his throne watching while Brianna expermented with her powers, when Strife appeared. "Uncle, Xena and her little friend have just left Attica, they are heading this way to make camp near here." Ares stepped down from his throne and joined Strife, "Excellent, Well done Strife." The God Of War laughed "My plan is working perfectly so far." he said as he looked out the window towards the woods. "Brianna" Ares spoke gently. Brianna looked up to see Ares standing before her "Agenor, is all yours go get him." Brianna looked at her brother and replied "You mean it ?" Ares nodded his head and replied "Yes, go on have some fun." Having said that to Brianna. She promptly disappeared in a bright flash of light. Leaving Ares and Strife to themselves. Agenor believed he had been smart by running out of the temple and into the woods to hide but his relief didn't last long, when suddenly he noticed that he was not alone Brianna had appeared behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder gently and spoke "Hello Agenor surprised to see me after all this time ? " Agenor turned around to face Brianna when she grabbed him and threw him several meters away from where he had been standing only seconds before." Agenor screamed as he went flying.

Hercules and Iolaus were talking as they were sitting around their campfire when they heard the scream and the two of them went to running to check it out. Meanwhile Xena and Gabrielle who were in the opposite direction heard the same scream and also went running to see if they could help. When Agenor landed he quickly got up Brianna not wanting to wait any longer to rid herself of her attacker spoke again and this time angerly and with a forceful tone "You know you have to pay for what you did to me Agenor, I suppose an eternity of suffering in Tartarus is a fitting punishment for you. When you see my Uncle Hades, give him my reguards." as Brianna spoke she shot a power bolt directly at Agenor who never had time to move out of it's line of fire. Hercules and Iolaus had made it to where the scream came from just in time to see the soldier fall to ground by the bolt that only a god or goddess had the ability to throw. Hercules and Iolaus both rushed and prepared to fight this goddess, at the same time Xena and Gabrielle had also rushed in to join the fight from the opposite direction. Just then Ares appeared in a bright flash and spoke as he stepped between Brianna and Hercules "Awe, little brother is this any way to greet the youngest child of our father." Hercules looked at Brianna then at Ares with stunned expression as Ares stood between them with a smug look on his face as he spoke "Brianna, lets go." Ares and Brianna disappeared in a bright flash as all four heroes looked on. It wasn't long after Ares and Brianna disappeared that Iolaus broke the silence "Herk, if what Ares says is true then you have another sister." Hercules looked at Iolaus and replied "It appears so but knowing my father I'm not a bit surprised." Hercules turned to face Xena and Gabrielle and spoke "What are you two doing here, I thought the two of you were in visting your mother Xena ?" Xena looked at Hercules and replied "We were on our way to see her when we stopped at a small villiage to get supplies and to get Argo shod when a messenger came to me with a message from you asking us to meet you and Iolaus in Cornith." Hercules looked at Iolaus then spoke "Xena, we didn't send that message but I have a pretty good idea who did." Iolaus looked at Gabrielle and Xena then spoke to the son of Zeus "So do I. But, Herk I've got a really bad feeling about this." Hercules looked at him and replied "Iolaus so do I, but I have to find out what it is Ares is up to and stop him." Xena looked at Gabrielle who nodded her head in agreement then turned to speak to Hercules "Whatever it is, it appears to involve this Brianna. Hercules, I am sure that Ares wanted us here together for a reason the question is why ?" The son of Zeus looked at Xena and replied "You're right he did and I want to know why. Iolaus take them back to our campsite with you, I'll catch up with all later." Iolaus had a pretty good idea what his partner was up to but he had to ask any way already knowing the answer "Where are you going ?" Hercules looked at his best friend and replied "To have a chat with my brother." Iolaus watched him go in the opposite direction then turned to Xena and Gabrielle and sighed before he spoke "This way ladies." Xena pulled Argo reins down to lead the horse as Gabrielle caught up with Iolaus. The four heroes never noticed that Strife had watched the whole thing, he laughed as he spoke to himself "Everything is happening just as Uncle Ares said it would." Then he disappeared in a bright flash of light. Almost instantly Strife had reappeared in Ares' temple as Ares was sitting on his throne. Strife approached his uncles throne and spoke "Unc, Hercules is coming just as you said he would." Ares smiled as he stepped down from his throne then spoke, "Good, My brother is such a predictable do-gooder, I'm sure he's coming alone" Strife looked at his uncle and replied "Yup" Ares walked over to his alter then turned to speak to his nephew "I want you to keep an eye on his companions this is one brother to brother chat I don't want interrupted do whatever you have to do but keep them there got it ?" Strife looked at his uncle and replied "You, can count on me Uncle" he said as he disappeared in a bright flash of light. It didn't take Hercules long to reach the temple of his half brother Ares, he walked in expecting trouble, but found it empty. He then called out to his brother "Ares, I know you're here show yourself !" Instantly the God Of War appeared on his throne, he smiled then stepped down to face his hated half brother. "What is it you want brother ?" Ares said calmly. Hercules looked at his brother and spoke "Brianna, Ares you said she was Zeus' youngest child then that makes her my half sister. I want to know why she killed that solider ?" Ares looked at Hercules and replied "Our little sister is very unique isn't she? She has real potential. I'm surprised you didn't know about her, you seem to know about the rest us." Hercules sighed and spoke "Just get to the point Ares, I'm not in the mood for your games." Ares smiled then spoke "Brianna is Zeus and Hera's youngest daughter she's unique in the way she was concieved by both Mom and Dad, surfice it to say Brianna was half mortal like you until very recently." Hercules looked at Ares then asked "How recent Ares ?" Ares turned and calmly spoke to his brother "Oh, lets see little brother. I guess it has been a full day since Mom gave her full godhood by allowing her to eat ambrosia." Hercules knew Ares was keeping something from him and he once again asked the question of why "Why, did Brianna kill that solider ?" Ares smiled and then replied "Paitence, Little brother I'm getting to that. Agenor defied me by attacking Brianna while she was still half mortal, his attack traumatized Brianna to the point she couldn't speak, Hera was furious and so was Dad. When Brianna finally came out of shock, Mom was able to convince her that if she wanted to be free of this she had to kill her attacker after, that it didn't take me long to convince her that becoming a full god could help her achieve that.and as you saw tonight she has real potential." Hercules and Ares stood face to to face as the demi-god spoke "You and Hera manipulated her into believing that she had to become a full god in order to exact revenge, that is low Ares even for you, where is she." Ares smiled as he spoke "Brianna, isn't here. She's had enough family reunions for awhile, but, don't worry little brother you'll see her again real soon. Don't forget to leave a donation on your way out." He smirked as he disappeared in a bright blinding flash of light. Leaving Hercules standing alone once again. Strife had been watching and listening to the conversation between Iolaus,Xena and Gabrielle, he stood there unseen as the three mortals continued to talk. "This is way to easy'" he thought to himself as he continued to keep his watchful on these mortals while his uncles Ares and Hercules had a little brother to brother chat. Strife's thoughts were interupted by Iolaus who was unable to sit and wait anymore took off in the direction of Ares' temple, followed by Xena and Gabrielle. Hercules had left his brother's temple to head back to the campsite where he was sure that Iolaus,Xena and Gabrielle would be waiting. As the son of zeus continued to walk his thoughts were on his little sister and the damaging influence that Hera and Ares seemed to have over her. Meanwhile Xena and Gabrielle had caught up to Iolaus when Strife appeared in a bright flash "Ah,Ah, Uncles Ares said this was to be a brotherly chat." having said that he promptly shot a bolt of electricity towards Iolaus knocking him to the ground. Gabrielle screamed as she ran towards the golden hunter who had fought beside Hercules day after day. Xena then gave out a battle cry as she took off running in strides only to turn the run into an inair type of flip knocking Strife down. Gabrielle reached Iolaus in time to see him pick himself up off the ground. Hercules who had been walking along on his way back to the campsite to meet is companions heard the commotion and went to investigate. Strife quickly got up off the ground and was ready to send a another small power bolt towards the three mortals when Brianna appeared and stepped between them yelling "Strife, No !" Just as Hercules came rushing in to come to the aid of his companions. Strife looked at Hercules and his mortal companions and laughed before disappearing. Hercules looked at Brianna with apprehension as she continued to stare at the half mortal son of Zeus. The staredown between the two did not go unnoticed between Hercules' companions. After a moment of silence Brianna disappeared. Hercules yelled "Brianna, wait", but it was two late she was already gone.

Iolaus watched in silence as Hercules continued to stare at where Brianna had stood seconds before. Xena and Gabrielle continued to watch both heros then all at once Xena spoke up " Hercules, What did Ares tell you ? Hercules turned where he could face all three of his companions and then spoke "Brianna, is Zeus and Hera's youngest daughter I don't know much about her execpt for what Ares was willing to tell me about her." Iolaus looked at his best friend and spoke " What did he tell you Herk ?" Hercules sighed and began to tell them what Ares had said to him inside the temple. Once he told them what Ares and he discussed all four began to walk back to where their campsite was. Meanwhile Strife and Brianna had both reappeared in Ares' temple. Strife spoke up "Uncle Ares is not going to be happy." Brianna looked at Strife and spoke "Why, because I stopped you from hurting an innocent mortal ? If anything Strife I saved your pathethic butt, If any harm would have come to what was her name Xena ? I think you know what my brother would have done to you ? Besides Strife, you know he feels about her and his reasoning behind that." Strife looked at her and replied "Oh I know, Brianna." Brianna looked at Strife and nodded. as Strife spoke again "What I can't understand is why stopped me from harmimg Hercules companion Iolaus ?" as he Brianna was about to answer Ares appeared and started to answer for her "Because, Strife Brianna is here curious about our half brother and why he prefers mortals over the gods." Ares approached Brianna and spoke "aren't you ?" Brianna looked at Strife and Ares and replied "I'm a little curious I admit that, but Ares my curiousity about Hercules doesn't tarnish my loyalty to you or to the other gods, you dear brother saved me and for that I owe you." Ares looked at his sister and spoke "Brianna, don't think for one minute that I won't collect what you owe me and believe me little sister one day I will collect, so if you want to satisfy your curiosity about out fathers most favorite son, I'm not going to try and stop you but, I will have you remember what you are and a word of warning Hercules falls under Zeus' protection as I said before he is the apple of Zeus' all seeing eye." Brianna looked at her brother and spoke "Zeus' protection, what do you mean ?" Strife looked at Brianna and Ares the turned to speak to Ares "Unc, you mean Briana here doesn't know about Zeus' little law ?" Ares looked at Strife and shot a power bolt at his nephew knocking him clear across the room. Brianna turned her attention on her brother and repeated the question "Ares, what law ? " Ares walked towards his sister and spoke "Brianna, one cannot kill another god and Zeus extended the rule to include Hercules and if that were to ever happen I don't even want to think about the penalty for committing such a crime" Brianna looked at Ares and replied "So we aren't allowed to kill him ? Ares brushed his sister's face wih his hand and spoke "No,we aren't allowed to touch him but a mortal on the other hand can." Brianna smiled at Ares and replied "Well thanks for the words of warning and that little bit of information." Brianna turned to walk away from her brother, when Ares grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her to him and spoke into her ear "I, know what you're thinking and what you are planning on doing, and little sister if you are doing this to impress me ? Well just remember two things don't let your feelings for these pathethic fools lead you astray from your plan and second I'll be watching you Brianna very closely. Brianna turned away from Ares and replied "Yeah, big brother I'm sure you will be watching, you always are anyway. Later" Brianna then disappeared in a bright flash of light. Brianna immediately appeared at the campsite where Hercules and his companions were just getting ready to settle down and get some sleep, she stood there unseen for several seconds as she watched Hercules and Iolaus talk quitely among themselves while Xena and Gabrielle tried to sleep. Iolaus was in the middle of a conversation with his best frend Hercules when he noticed Hercules looking around, Iolaus glanced over at Xena who also had snapped awake as if she felt something or someone watching them. Hercules looked at Xena and nodded his head as Xena spoke up "We know your here show yourself. " Brianna not knowing what to do went on ahead and appeared. "Well, well is this always how you greet family members Hercules ? " Hercules looked at Briannna and Xena then spoke up "Not usually, Brianna but where Ares is concerned Xena is always cautious." Brianna smiled and shook her head as she spoke "Xena, please but the sword down I'm not here to cause any trouble, that is Ares' and Strife's department not mine." Hercules looked at Xena and spoke "Xena, if she wanted to harm us she would have already done it, put the sword down." Xena looked at Brianna and spoke "How do we know that we can trust you ?" Brianna sighed and spoke as she looked at Xena,Hercules and Iolaus. "Xena, both Ares and Strife love to play games with mortals it's their favorite past time torturing them and sometimes even killing them for sport. That just isn't my style, instead of the games and manipualtions I always have preferred the more direct approach to solving problems." Hercules and Iolaus looked at each other as Iolaus spoke up "Brianna, I want to thank you for what you did back there, you know for stopping Strife when you did." Hercules looked at his sister and added something more "Brianna, thank you for what did for Iolaus, I'm sure Ares wasn't pleased." he said as both men extended their hands outwards ro her. Brianna looked at both Hercules and Iolaus and shook their hands and she began to reply " Strife was more furious with me then Ares was but, needless to say he wasn't happy either with what I did but oh well I'm sure they will eventually get over it. Oh by way you two, your very welcome, I'm just glad I was able to get there before Strife did any major damage to any of you." Hercules looked over to see that Xena had went to lay back down to get some sleep and Iolaus started to yawn as well, Brianna looked at both men and then over to the women and spoke "I should go, I know all to well what it's like to need rest." Hercules looked Brianna and replied "Why don't you stay, I'd like to get a chance to know you, who knows Brianna we may even have somethings in common." Brianna looked over at Iolaus who had settled down to get some sleep and then back at Hercules and replied "I'd like that Hercules, are you sure Iolaus won't mind ? I don't want to get in the way." Hercules starred at his sister and smiled "Well then it's settled, you won't be in the way Brianna trust me, Besides I think Iolaus kind of likes you." Brianna smiled and replied "Oh you think so huh big brother?" Hercules looked at Brianna and replied "I, know so Brianna." Hercules and Brianna and laughed as Ares and Strife watched in the viewing portal. Ares then spoke "Well done Brianna." Strife then spoke up "Unc, are you sure you can trust her ?" Ares smiled and replied "Strife, my little sister knows exactly to whom and to where her loyalties lie, I trained her well. I am the brother she can depend on and she knows this, which is why she will never,ever betray me to daddy's coddeled favorite son Hercules." Ares laughed as he continued to watch his sister in the viewing portal.


End file.
